


Angels and Demons

by Bloodysyren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Jack is a demon, Gabe is a priest. But this holy man has a few tricks up his sleeve.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 9





	Angels and Demons

Gabe was exhausted. His days were filled with lessons and sermons, preparing lectures and overseeing the soup kitchens. He massaged his temples and unlocked the door to his chambers. It was blessedly dark. He shuffled over to the bedside table and lit a candle. The strike of the match was loud in the room and he waved it out once the wick had caught.

"Hello, Father..." Gabe looked towards the source of the voice and saw a sultry blond demon reclining on his small pallet bed. He jumped back.

"Oh, my G-Who-What-How..?" The priest faltered. He wanted to ask every question at once. The demon sat up and stretched, those powerful muscles rippling beneath his taught pale skin.

"What I am should be fairly obvious. As to whom, I've had many names. That's a little cliché, but I've been alive a long time, so I deserve to be able to change my name every once in a while. And I used the door, like anyone else. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

Gabe clutched the cross on his breast as if hoping that his proximity to the holy symbol would disperse this evil from his sleeping quarters. It didn't, but it was worth a try.

"Why are you here? Come to drag me to Hell?" Gabe snorted derisively, steadying himself against his small bedside table, not wanting to show his fear by backing up as far against the opposite wall as he could.

"My boss noticed that you had been a little tense as of late. Thought you could use a little...recreation to soothe that overtaxed mind of yours."

"Your boss? So am I to see you as a blessing or a curse?" The priest chuckled again, watching as the candle flickered desperately, the only source of light in the room.

"You know him well enough..."

"I'm sure I do..." Gabe stripped off his vestments and folded them neatly, arranging everything on the only chair in the room. His nightly routine seemed to fascinate the demon, who had fallen silent to watch the priest undress.

"You're much more handsome than I would have thought. For such a holy man, you take care of yourself well."

The priest was about to thank the demon but bit his lip reproachfully. If this was a test from God, he wanted to get good marks.

"So, did your boss say anything else about...helping me to relax? Do I get to call the shots?" Gabe had finally turned towards the bed, wearing only his undergarments, that mocha-coloured skin smooth in the candlelight. The demon sat up, reaching out to hook his stained fingers into the priest's waistband, pulling him within range of that poisonous mouth.

"Only to make sure that by the end of the night you were..." The demon pulled teasingly at Gabe's underwear, freeing the priest's half-hard cock, "...completely satisfied..." Gabe sighed greedily as the demon took him up in his mouth, sucking slow, making the priest shudder.

"You're quite good at what you do..." Gabe replied after long agonizing minutes of pleasure. The demon had his nose buried in those dark musky curls, throat tightening on the priest's thick cock. But Gabe wasn't one to do anything halfway. He pushed the back of the demon's head forward, pressing his hips against that dangerous mouth. The blond demon slid Gabe's cock from between his lips with a gasp. Saliva was dripping from his chin and a salacious smirk painted that moist mouth.

"Oh, Father...I want it..." Gabe looked into those half-lidded eyes, desperate to sin. He was feeling particularly generous today. The demon reclined on his small rickety bed and spread his legs obediently. The priest's cock was still dripping wet with the demon's saliva. He knelt between those thighs, pale as a fresh snowfall. He gripped the demon's thigh in strong fingers, guiding himself towards that puckered entrance.

"Are you sure you don't want me to prepare you at all?" Look at him, feeling sympathy for a demon.

"No, please...give it to me now..." The demon bit his lip and let his thighs fall open invitingly. Gabe shrugged inwardly and pushed past the tight rings of muscle. He saw the demon gritting his teeth and felt those walls tighten around him. It was surprisingly easy to slide inside, as if the demon was always ready for it, or the beast's saliva contained an element of lubrication.

Gabe became bolder then, driving in harder, digging his nails into those milky thighs. The demon was panting raggedly, shuddering beneath him, crying out desperately; begging for more. He leaned into it now, pushing his hips forward with powerful thrusts. Sliding out slowly and inching forward with complete control. The demon beneath him was a greedy mess, teeth gnawing on his lower lip and fingers clutching the priest's bed sheets in clawed fingers.

"Please...Father..." The demon arched his back, head tossed back; the long line of his throat exposed. Gabe could see the tense pulse beneath that pale skin and he felt a hunger that he knew wasn't of this world. Leaning down he dragged his tongue along that prominent vein, curling his fingers around the demon's dripping cock. The blond monster flinched in that grip as those calloused fingers stroked him ruthlessly between the legs.

"Ohh...please....more..." The demon's voice was husky and low, scarred with lust and need. Gabe brushed his thumb across the sticky head and pushed his hips forward with a moan of satisfaction, feeling his release pump hot and thick into the little blond slut's twitching hole. He felt the demon's seed spurt warm across his clenching knuckles, splattering against that pale heaving chest.

The priest pulled out slowly, tottering to the bedside table to pour himself a glass of water. The blond demon was still collapsed against his bed, completely spent. He sat up groggily and weak.

"So, satisfied Father?" The demon smirked, running a hand through his damp hair.

"More than you know..." Gabe's back was turned so the demon couldn't see the priest's eyes turn from chocolate brown to a fiery red.

"Now, get out before I decide to really get rough."

"I honestly thought that you'd be rougher with me, you know? Fuck the Hell out of me and all that."

"Are you trying to test my patience?" Gabe finally turned and the blond demon saw those blood-red eyes, smoldering like embers.

"I can take whatever you can dish out, old man..." Now he really was just trying to push Gabe's buttons. In reality it was more like a switch. There was either peace or anger, no in-between. The demon felt that calloused hand tight around his throat, pressing him up against the wall, feet dangling off the floor like washing on a line.

"I have seen more in my thousands of lifetimes than you will ever see in your miserable little life." Gabe dropped the blond demon to the floor to cough out his response.

"Do you really want to see my dark side?" Gabe took another drink from the water glass.

"More than anything..." He wheezed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He heard the glass shatter in that grip and Gabe turned, palm dripping to stare the lesser demon in the face,

"Then get ready to bleed, boy...."


End file.
